


Something I've Tried To Get Rid Of

by misslmf



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Mark is the worst, Angst, Damien is Sad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wilford has memory loss, but only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: "Where did you get this?" He pushed the cane into Wilford's arms in desperation."Oh, this thing?" Wilford spun it around in his hands like a baton twirler. "I don't really know, but I've had it for a while. Every time I try to get rid of it I just can't seem to throw it away, so I just keep it in that drawer there. I'm sure it's nothing important."~When Wilford decides he wants to redecorate his bedroom, he asks Darkiplier to help him. But when clearing out the furniture, Darkiplier finds something that used to belong to him. A long time ago.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Something I've Tried To Get Rid Of

Wilford practically kicked the door down and Darkiplier chuckled as he followed him into the bright bedroom. He had been asked for some kind of help and unfortunately he could never bring himself to say no to Wilford. 

"We're gonna change it all!" Wilford shouted, spinning around as he stared at his room with a big smile. "The walls, the carpet, layout and furniture! It's gonna be great!"

Darkiplier looked at Wilford's bright beaming face and couldn't help but smile as well. He had this infectious happiness that he carried around with him and it seemed to expand tenfold whenever the two were alone. And Dark didn't mind too much. He could be himself around Wilford. But this idea just seemed a bit silly. 

"You do realise either of us could just do that with a snap of our fingers, right?"

"Oh, I know Dark, but that would take all of the fun out of it! I'm so _bored_ and I just wanna get my hands dirty for once. And you should definitely get out of the office for once. It's gonna be fun!" Wilford sung the last word and siddled up to Dark until he laughed and nodded. Wilford clapped and sneaked a kiss on Dark's cheek.

"So, what's the plan handyman?" Dark said, leaning against a wardrobe and watching as Wilford bounced around the room. 

"I was thinking yellow walls, and pink carpet. Oh, and white furniture. Maybe push my bed out to the middle of the room instead of against the wall. As for the rest of it I'll just go wherever the wind takes me!" As he spoke he fiddled with his suspenders, stretching them out and letting them snap back. 

Dark looked at the pink walls, yellow carpet and dark furniture with a raised eyebrow. 

"So you basically just want the opposite of what you have at the moment?"

Wilford stared at Dark with pursed lips. 

"How about we just get things started, yes?" Wilford grabbed Dark's hand and pulled him away from the wardrobe. "You should work on moving the furniture away from the walls so we can paint them. Could you start with that chest of drawers over there please darling?"

Dark sighed and nodded, squeezing Wilford's hand and smiling at him. He knew that once Wilford had his heart set on something, he wasn't going to stop until it was done. So he might as well help to get it done quicker. Plus, he also knew that spending time with Dark helped Wilford stay a bit more... _sane_ he supposed. 

He made his way to the chest of drawers and started pulling. It wasn't too heavy, but dragging it against the carpet was frustrating, and it kept getting caught. At one point, it jerked suddenly and one of the drawers slid open with a bang. Dark sighed and leaned down to close it. He saw that it was almost empty, apart from a couple loose bowties and at the back was a long, glossy black cane. Dark looked at it for a moment before immediately grabbing it. He held it gently in his hands, looking it up and down. To anyone it would just look like a normal walking stick, more expensive than most, but still just a stick. 

But Dark knew this cane. He gripped it tighter and felt a jolt of energy pulse through his body. His eyes shut and dozens of images flashed through his mind as his body tensed and shook. Everything happened so fast. There was a manor, an old friend, a gunshot, a cracked mirror. He stumbled back with a gasp and almost dropped the cane, holding onto the furniture to steady himself. His heart was beating out of his chest and his throat felt tighter than it ever had. 

"Darky? Are you okay?" Wilford said gently, seeing how he had almost fallen. "What happened?"

Dark whirled round and stared Wilford hard in the eyes. He studied him carefully but couldn't find any recognition in his eyes when Wilford looked at the cane. A small wave of disappointment washed over him. 

"Where did you get this?" He pushed the cane into Wilford's arms in desperation. 

"Oh, this thing?" Wilford spun it around in his hands like a baton twirler. "I don't really know, but I've had it for a while. Every time I try to get rid of it I just can't seem to throw it away, so I just keep it in that drawer there. I'm sure it's nothing important." He shrugged and threw it back to Dark, who caught it with ease. 

"There's supposed to be a top to this." Dark muttered, mostly to himself when he realised that fact, then repeated it louder to alert the other in the room. "Do you know where it is? It's ornate, silver, very highly decorated. Beautiful..."

"Never seen it, sorry Dark." Wilford yelled absentmidedly from across the room while he worked on pulling his bed away from the wall. Dark could tell that Wilford didn't really care anymore and all thoughts of the cane had slipped from his mind as he remembered what they had came in the room to do. 

As Dark stared at Wilford from across the room, he saw a glint of sliver around his neck. A necklace that was shining in the sun that streamed through the windows. Dark looked at the cane, and back up to the chain again, and then glitched so hard that when he fully materalized again he was in front of Wilford, who jumped in shock of seeing him appear out of nowhere. 

"I told you to warn me before you do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Wilford sighed, slapping Dark on the shoulder. 

"Can I see your necklace?" Dark asked, stepping close and completely ignoring what Wilford had said to him before. He was fully aware of the weird look that Wilford gave him as he lifted the chain over his neck, but was grateful nonetheless when it landed in his open palm. 

Dark turned away and clutched it tight, taking a deep breath and shut his eyes. And there it was again. Flashes of images, memories in his mind but- they weren't his own this time. He saw a dead body on the ground, a man sitting on a bench staring at it as he cradled a cane in his arms with a deadpan expression, staying there for hours until the body rose, and the man's mind snapped. Dark opened his eyes and inspected the charm that hung at the end of the chain. His breath caught in his throat. 

It was a silver D, made of silver, large enough so that along the straight line there was an inscription of _'The Mayor'_ in cursive. Dark stared at this for what felt like hours before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. 

"I'm not entirely sure where I got that either, I just woke up one morning and there it was around my neck. Judging by the inscription I'm hoping I didn't steal it from the local Mayor and we won't have the cops banging at our door any time soon." Wilford tried for a weak joke. When he saw that Dark didn't laugh, his smile dropped and he moved to stand in front of Dark, and placed his own hand over the one that was holding the necklace. "I supposed it's something else I've tried to get rid of, but I just can't."

Dark's expression was unreadble as he couldn't stop looking at his hands and he almost didn't notice when Wilford left him. There was no doubt that Wilford had made this charm out of the silver top of the cane in one of his earlier lucid moments. And yet now, Wilford couldn't remember a thing. Not what the inscription meant, not even how it came into his possession. Dark could have stayed in that place for God knows how long, just thinking and remembering, but when he heard Wilford clicked his fingers, his head cleared and he looked around as though he had just woken up from a bad dream. 

The entire room looked different. In fact, it was the way that Wilford had planned it to turn out when they had finished working on it together. Yellow walls, pink carpet, white furniture. Dark turned to look at Wilford who was sitting on the bed sheepishly with a little smile. 

"I guess I got impatient." He said quietly. Dark once again felt the contagiousness of Wilford's smile and sat down next to him, putting his arm around him and letting Wilford's head rest on his shoulder. 

"It's okay Wil. I thought you would."

They sat like that for a moment, before Dark handed the necklace back, and watched as Wilford put it back over his neck. He was thankful that there were no questions asked, even if a part of him did want Wilford to remember. It was as he always said after all. 

Some things just can't be fixed. 

"And I'm okay with that." He whispered to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo, anyone else just rewatch wkm, wilford 'motherlovin' warfstach, and damien and then just feel sad afterwards because like same  
> anyway this was really fun to write even though it made me upset while i did and i haven't posted on here in ages so that's fun  
> also check me out on tumblr @/deviatedfromtheplan we’re getting lit over there   
> i hope you liked this lil thing, thank you for reading, stay safe out there :)


End file.
